Los humanos son capaces de ¿QUE?
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Denny Clay compra algunas cosas por Ebay y Fixit se da cuenta de las cosas que los humanos son capaces de hacer. Fixit/Denny.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Fixit/Denny. Interfaz humano/transformer ¿Qué más quieren?

 **NOTA:** Esto puede tomarse como continuación de mis anteriores fics de esta pareja, o puede tomarse como uno independiente, como deseen.

* * *

" **Los humanos son capaces de ¿QUE?"**

 **RoT**

-Ahhh… ahhh… Denny Clay… es… es suficiente…- una pequeña lagrima se enjugaba en la esquina de su ópticos y al parpadear callo por su mejilla. –No entrara ninguna mas…-

-Vamos mi pequeño Fixit… Aguanta... Solo falta una mas…- el tono de voz del humano era tranquilizador, pero el Minicon sabía que solo era la forma en la que enmascaraba su creciente excitación.

Ambas manos enguantadas del humano estaban sobre su popa, una sosteniendo firmemente al Minicon contra la pared, mientras la otra mano empujaba la última perla dentro de la válvula goteante del pequeño mecanismo.

Habia pasado casi un mes desde que el humano y el Minicon habían empezado con sus "encuentros". A veces era difícil encontrar el lugar y el momento adecuado para sus interacciones, a veces debían inventar un proyecto de ingeniería, para usar la excusa de ir al bosque por refacciones de la nave, solo para azotar al pequeño mech contra algún árbol o tras un arbusto. Otras veces eran más osadas, y Fixit se metía en la cama del humano por las noches, sabiendo que nadie entraría a menos que hicieran demasiado ruido. Y estaban esos días en los que más que osados, eran híper irresponsables.

Como ahora…

Denny habia llevado al Minicon a una esquina del vertedero donde una montaña de estatuillas del castor del desayuno les cubría, y donde el humano lo tenía sosteniéndose contra una pared, para que alzara su popa y poder insertar cantidad de cosas en ella.

Denny habia comprado un sinfín de juguetes por ebay, la mitad de ellos no sabía ni para que servían pero no podía negar que era excitante descubrirlo.

-ahhh… ahhh…. Por favor Denny Clay… alguien puede venir…- sus gemidos comenzaban a escucharse incompresibles. Primero el humano introdujo un pequeño objeto ovalado con un hilo delgado unido a él. Este no habia sido ningún problema debido a su pequeño tamaño. Pero después casi habia sufrido un infarto cuando el humano saco una hilera de perlas del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Denny le habia dicho que debían entrar todas dentro de su válvula. Cinco en total, cada una detrás de la otra unidas entre sí por un hilo resistente.

Las primeras dos habían sido suficientes para hacerlo retorcerse, al llegar a la tercera ya se habia venido en la mano enguantada del humano, empapando su guante con fluidos. A la cuarta se habia sentido completamente lleno, y justo ahora rechinaba sus dientes al sentir como forzaba la quinta perla a entrar, sentía como el pequeño objeto ovalado que habia introducido primero, era empujado cada vez mas profundo.

-AHHHH!... ¡Denny Clay!- un grito mas fuerte vino cuando sintió que estaba al borde de su segundo clímax, pero antes de poder correrse nuevamente, sintió como la tapa de su válvula era cerrada.

La quinta perla habia entrado completamente y después de acomodar el imperceptible hilo, el humano cerro la tapa de su válvula y limpio el fluido alrededor.

-De…. Denny… - el Minicon casi no podía articular palabra, suspiraba fuertemente tratando de controlar el impulso de apretar su válvula contra las perlas dentro de él.

El humano se acerco a hablar a su receptor de audio. -Shhh…. ¿Qué tu no eras el que decía que alguien podría venir?- rio levemente.

-P… ¿Por qué paraste?... Saca eso de mí… no ves como… como estoy….-

Denny solo rio mas fuerte al escucharle. –Tranquilo amiguito… sacare eso de ti en un momento…- Fixit casi pudo ver una expresión tranquilizadora en la cara de Denny cuando continuo. –O en unas horas….-

El Minicon volteo tan rápido que casi gime ante las perlas dentro de él.-¿¡Qué!?- el grito retumbo la pila de estatuillas, Denny parecía reír cuando unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, sus demás compañeros Mechs quienes parecían ignorar lo que haia pasado entre ellos, provocando el final de la discusión.

/-/-/-/-/

Fixit jamás habia estado más agradecido en su vida de tener ruedas en vez de piernas, estaba seguro que de tener piernas, cada paso sería incluso más agónico que ahora. Avanzaba lentamente conforme sentía las perlas moviéndose dentro de él, solo debía de evitar cualquier movimiento brusco, cualquier contacto con los demás, o estar cerca de Grimlock en todo caso, para evitarse que lo empujara por accidente, tal vez si hacia esto podía evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca.

Era medio día cuando creyó que estaba sobrellevando la angustia lo suficientemente bien para que nadie lo notara. Hasta en la primera oportunidad en la que Fixit se alejo un poco del resto, Denny Clay aprovecho para acercarse él y burlarse a sus expensas.

-No sabes cuánto te odio Denny Clay…- el Minicon hablo entre murmullos, fingiendo una sonrisa en su cara para los que lo pudieran ver a distancia.

El humano rio, y puso una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño mech como ya le era costumbre hacer, y en su otra mano mostro un pequeño control circular muy pequeño, con apenas un par de botones. Fixit alzo una ceja sin entender que era eso, al principio pensó que no era más que uno de los artilugios que el humano frecuentaba comprar, fue entonces cuando mostro el control a su placa frontal mostrando como presionaba el botón de Encendido.

Instantáneamente una vibración agónica se encendió dentro de lo más profundo de su válvula. Sus ópticos se abrieron más de lo que creía posible, casi se dobla en dos, sujetaba su parte media con sus manos conforme las vibraciones seguían y seguían. Entonces lo recordó, el pequeño objeto ovalado que el humano le habia introducido antes de las perlas, era eso lo que estaba vibrando en su interior, y el control que tenía el humano en sus manos era el que lo activaba.

-Q…¿Qué has introducido dentro de mí?- dejaba salir fuertes y largas estocadas de aire para tratar de contener los gemidos.

Denny se puso de pie entre él y sus demás compañeros para obstruirles la vista del Minicon. -¿Te gusta, No?- bromeo. –Se llama vibrador…-

Un nombre bastante obvio. Pensó. –¡A-Apágalo!... ¡Ahora!... Ngh…- quito una de sus manos de su vientre y salió disparada a tratar de quitarle el control, pero al moverse bruscamente las perlas y el vibrador dentro de sí, se retorcieron provocándole más malestar.

El humano dejo salir una carcajada y palmeo la cintura del Minicon antes de salir caminando de ahí, pero antes de retirarse del todo presiono el botón para detener su agonía.

Fixit estaba hecho un lio de temblores y una gota de saliva corría por la comisura de sus labios, por lo menos habia terminado, era terrorífico pensar que Denny Clay tenía tremendo poder sobre él en todo momento, sintió su interior más sensible que antes después de sentir las vibraciones, no negaba que habia esperado venirse de una vez, y que no solo fuera el humano burlándose de él.

Volteo a ambos lados esperando que nadie más se percatara del lio de nervios que era. Strongarm y Sideswipe estaban apenas a unos metros pero parecían estar más ocupados peleando que prestando atención. Suspiro aliviado.

Se propuso quitarle el control al humano apenas este se descuidara, pero al parecer habia sido más fácil dentro de su mente que en la realidad, ya que en cada oportunidad en la que se acerco al humano, este parecía saber en lo que estaba pensando y pulsaba el botón de encendido provocándole más de esos tortuosos espasmos en su válvula.

Denny habia dejado de ver a Minicon por más de una hora, ya casi era de noche y el sol estaba escondido casi del todo. Le pareció muy extraño, habia estado toda la tarde tratando de robarle el control remoto del vibrador, y ahora nada. Al principio pensó que el pequeño mech estaba planeando algo muy elaborado para robárselo, y estuvo en guardia, pero ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo, y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si se habia pasado de la mano?... Tal vez los Cibertronianos no estaban diseñados para aguantar tal cantidad de estimulo sin liberación, por tanto tiempo.

Se empezó a sentir mal consigo mismo y decidió buscar a Fixit por todo el vertedero, no estaba por ningún lado. En ningún lugar que solía frecuentar, ya sea para trabajar en un proyecto o simplemente por diversión. Cada vez era más difícil buscarlo, la noche ya habia caído del todo y su pequeña linterna no era rival contra tanta oscuridad. Su preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto y decidió que era hora de ir con los Autobots lo antes posible, si era el caso de que un Decepticons se hubiera llevado al pequeño mech.

-¡AHHHHH!- el gemido se escucho fuerte y claro.

El humano corrió en dirección al gemido, donde los Autobots estaban alrededor de su remolque.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

La enorme garra de Grimlock estaba en el aire como si pensara atravesar el techo de su remolque, deteniéndose solo al escuchar al humano.

Bumblebee parecía el más preocupado de todos ellos. -Es Fixit… Lo escuchamos gritar desde tu remolque-

-Llamamos y llamamos a la puerta pero no responde… Y es imposible ver más adentro.- continuo la femme.

Denny se tenso, ¿Acaso estaba en tanto malestar que ya ni siquiera le importaba ser descubierto por el resto? Esto debía ser grave. –Yo me encargo.- Corrió a abrir la puerta del remolque, siendo el único capaz de entrar debido a su tamaño, y cerro tras él.

Cruzo la puerta y a primera instancia no veía a nadie. Pero apenas dio varios pasos en su interior, lo vio… Sobre su cama, justo donde Fixit recargaba cuando lo acompañaba a dormir. El lado derecho de su cama se habia vuelto el lugar de Fixit desde hace semanas, por fin su cama matrimonial era usada adecuadamente.

-¡AHHHH! ¡DENNY CLAY!- gimió nuevamente aun sin percatarse de la presencia del otro, ya que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la cama, con su rostro en la almohada.

Fue entonces cuando Denny lo noto. La válvula del Minicon estaba abierta.

Aunque las manos del pequeño Cibertroniano eran demasiado grandes para masturbarse adecuadamente, Denny sabía que Fixit disfrutaba de el suave estimulo que daban sus pinzas al rosarse con los labios exteriores de su válvula. Pero ahora ni siquiera habia eso, las manos de Fixit estaban fuertemente cerradas contra la manta de su cama, y su válvula sin tocar, pero abierta y dejando salir grandes cantidades de fluido.

El Minicon parecía estar al borde interminable de un orgasmo, sin poder tener liberación, al mismo tiempo que gritaba desenfrenadamente el nombre del humano.

Denny se acerco con cautela como si el más pequeño ruido pudiera despertarlo de este maravilloso sueño erótico que parecía tener, pero no. El humano sabía que esto era real, y sonrió.

-Wou… Esas perlas deben ser mágicas… o la idea de estar lleno enfrente de todos fue lo que te puso así de caliente…-

Fixit sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo su cuerpo cuando escucho la suave voz que el humano ponía siempre que estaba excitado, Primus amaba cuando hablaba así, pensó. –¡D-Denny Clay! Gracias a todos los Primes que estas aquí….- Denny podía jurar que su voz sonaba a actriz porno cuando estaba bajo ese estado.

-¿Qué, cansado de conformarte con simples perlas?- rió, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, colocando una rodilla sobre la cama. -¿Gritabas mi nombre a todos para hacerme venir hasta aquí, sin importarte que todos en el vertedero te escucharan?...- negó con la cabeza fingidamente. –Pobre Minicon desvergonzado…-

Si las placas frontales de Fixit no estuvieran ya muy sonrojadas, se hubiera puesto aun mas rojo de lo que estaba. El no tenía la más mínima idea de lo fuerte que habia gritado. –¡NO!... no te llame por eso… es decir… no te llame en absoluto, es decir, bien si te llame pero… no fue por eso…- la lengua del pequeño mecanismo se trababa aun mas que lo habitual, no podía soportarlo más.

Denny por su parte aguantaba las ganas de reír, podía sentir como sus pantalones le apretaban, la situación comenzaba a afectarle, ya que comenzaba a formársele una dura erección, sabía que no podría mantener sus manos (Y el resto de él) quietas por mucho tiempo.

Su mano dominante se extendió y acabo con la poca distancia entre ambos, apenas coloco su palma en la cintura del Minicon para darle una suave caricia, lo noto. Una fuerte vibración, proveniente de dentro del vientre de Fixit. ¿Era así como se sentían los Cibertronianos cuando estaban excitados? Imposible… Denny habia tenido interfaz con Fixit las suficientes veces como para saber cómo se escuchaban sus motores internos bajo la excitación.

Entonces todo estuvo claro, rápidamente llevo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el control remoto que habia activar el vibrador. ¡Este estaba activado! En algún momento del día debió sentarse sin recordar que tenía en control en su bolsillo, esto hiso que el botón se presionara y se trabara en encendido.

Volteo a ver a Fixit quien agonizaba en placer. –¿a… a estado así todo el día?- se deshizo de sus guantes, tratando de forzar el botón hacia arriba para apagar el vibrador, pero por más que trataba, el botón seguía atascado.

-Una hora, trece minutos… 57 segundos… 58… 59…- su voz sonaba cansada y aunque gemía de placer se podía notar su desgaste.

Denny no lo pensó dos veces y arrojo en control al piso y lo piso lo más fuertemente posible con su bota, hasta que quedo hecho trizas en un montón de pedacitos en el suelo. Sin preguntar si se sentía mejor, se acerco sujetando su cadera y puso su oreja en contra de la popa de Fixit para escuchar dentro. –Mierda… aun esta encendido…- podía escuchar la vibración tanto como sentirla contra su mejilla.

-Fixit… voy a sacar las perlas… descuida tendré cuidado…- Denny sabía que tendría que ser cuidadoso, no podía sacarlas todas de un jalón o lastimaría a Fixit, y también sabía que esto llevaría tiempo, el cual el pobre Fixit no tenia.

-¡SOLO HAZLO YA!- replico entre un montón de gimoteos, el humano no necesito otra afirmación, y se subió a la cama tras el Minicon, con sus pulgares estiro su válvula viendo un poco el interior hinchado por el constante estimulo.

Seguro las perlas debían sentirse aun mas apretadas con toda esa hinchazón, pensó. Con la tapa de la válvula abierta dos pequeño hilos colgaban de ella, uno de las perlas y otro del vibrador más en el fondo. Después de deducir cual era el correcto, comenzó a jalar levemente y la primera perla comenzó a asomarse de entre los pliegues de su válvula. Era como ver un pequeño huevo nacer, comentario ingenioso que recordaría decirle al Minicon cuando estuviera de mejor humor que ahora.

Fixit se sostuvo para abrazar la almohada que estaba frente a él, y hundiendo su rostro en ella para ahogar sus gemidos, lo menos que quería ahora era que Bee le ordenara a Grimlock abrir el techo del remolque porque pensaba que estaban en peligro.

Un "Boop" húmedo y obsceno se escucho cuando la primera perla salió, incluso solo con una perla ya era notable la cantidad de presión que disminuía. –Tranquilo bebe… ya casi… aguanta un poco mas…- Denny dio una leve nalgada a la popa del Minicon para distraerlo, y poder seguir jalando del diminuto hilo, la segunda perla ya se asomaba, este vino junto con una cantidad sorprendente de fluido, provocando que la tercera perla viniera como en una cascada.

El Minicon gimió ante la sensación de ambas perlas que salían en conjunto, no podía aguantar mucho más, sin importar cuantas perlas salieran, el vibrador seguía ahí dentro, la estimulación constante pero no definitiva le impedía llegar a su orgasmo. –¡Denny rápido! ¡Solo saca todo de unas vez!-

El humano, quien ya estaba jalando para sacar la cuarta perla, solo se alzo de hombros y tomo una respiración profunda. –Como ordenes bebe…-

Sujeto ambos hilos y de un solo y fuerte jalón Denny se trajo todo hacia afuera, las perlas saliendo una tras otra y con ellas detrás el vibrador, entre una considerable cantidad de fluidos del pequeño mecanismo. El gemido que dio este fue tan alto que Denny no se hubiera sorprendido si Grimlock comenzara a desgarrar el techo en cualquier momento, gracias al cielo eso no paso.

Tomo un segundo para apreciar los dos hilos que colgaban de su mano, el hilo que mantenía a las perlas y el que mantenía al vibrador, ambos escurrían fluidos viscosos de la válvula del Minicon. Estaba a punto de decir algún comentario ingenioso respecto a esto cuando otra vibración vino de debajo de él.

Pero esto era imposible, el vibrador estaba fuera, lo tenía en sus manos ahora. ¿Cómo Fixit podría estar vibrando aun?

-¿Fixit?-

-¡AHHHH!- un nuevo gemido le interrumpió, y sintió como el Minicon se retorcía debajo. Su popa se balanceaba un poco presentándole su válvula bien abierta e hinchada. –¡Denny Clay!... ¡Por favor!- gimoteo. -¡Solo quiero que esto acabe! ¡Hazme correrme ya!-

Y entonces el humano lo entendió, después de un día de llevar eso dentro y de más de una hora de vibración sin descanso, el pobre Minicon solo quería que lo follara hasta correrse y terminar.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después del martirio que te hice pasar…- sonrió y como si se tratara del sacrificio más grande del mundo, saco su miembro notablemente erecto de entre sus pantalones, no negaba que habia mantenido su erección mientras le sacaba las perlas, porque no lo negaría toda la situación le encendía como el demonio.

-¡Denny Clay! ¡RAPIDO!- el Minicon pudo sentir como el humano se posicionaba sobre él, descansando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, apoyándose en la cama. Fixit no podía verle, pero sabía que estaba listo cuando sintió la cabeza hinchada de su pene, rozarse con sus mucho más hinchados labios de su válvula.

Escuchaba la respiración viciosa tras su nuca y maldijo internamente por el sucio humano que estaba disfrutando esto. Estaba por gritarle nuevamente cuando su grito murió en su boca, al sentir el miembro carnoso del humano dentro suyo de una sola sentada.

Habia entrado casi por completo, la gran cantidad de lubricación en la válvula del Minicon le habia echo entrar casi como mantequilla, pero la fuerte hinchazón y la hipersensibilización le habia hecho sentir aun más apretado y sensible que de costumbre.

-Oh por todos los… Nghh… esta tan apretado…- Denny pudo sentir los espasmos desesperados de la válvula de Fixit quien se apretaba apropósito alrededor suyo para sentir aun más de lo que ya hacía. –Sucio Minicon impaciente…-

El humano tomo la estrecha cintura del pequeño mecanismo y se afirmo para tomar impulso y dar una segunda estocada, con esta ultima pudo meter por completo su miembro en su interior y duro un segundo para ajustarse, era solo cuestión de saber cuántas embestidas le llevaría antes de que alguno de los dos se viniera. Lo cual sería más pronto que tarde.

-¡AHH! ¡RAPIDO! RAPIDORAPIDORAPIDO- repitió una y otra vez, marcando el ritmo que el humano llevaba con sus embestidas, una mano para sostenerse contra la cama sin caer sobre el Minicon y otra más abajo al costado de su popa, afirmando el agarre, el esfuerzo era tal que luchaba con el impulso de dejarse caer sobre Fixit.

Nunca habia sentido las paredes de esa válvula tan suaves y lubricadas como ahora, aunque era como un suave caucho alrededor de su miembro, el lo sentía como el más delicioso terciopelo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que jamás habia sentido tan profundo en esa válvula como ahora, al dar una pequeña mirada hacia abajo pudo ver como su pene entraba hasta su base, y en lo más profundo la cabeza de su miembro sentía el fondo de la válvula, que según habia investigado era la pared de su cámara de gestación.

Se arrepentiría de decir esto pero se sentía incluso más increíble que cuando habia dejado embarazada a la madre de Russell. –¡Mierda!... ¡Fixit… voy a…-

-¡SOLO HAZLO MALDITA SEA!-grito entre gemidos el Minicon quien obviamente peleaba su propia guerra en ese momento.

Denny jamás habia oído al Minicon maldecir, era tan jodidamente sexy.

Se inclino en un mejor ángulo dando las últimas embestidas. Fixit podía sentir como el calor del aliento humano ponía caliente su nuca, las partes del cuerpo del humano que se rozaban con él lo empapaban de sudor, y de ese peculiar olor que se mesclaba cuando el sudor humano tocaba el metal, Fixit sabía que no podría volver a oler las monedas que Russell mantenía mucho tiempo en sus manos, sin pensar en la interfaz con Denny Clay.

-Si… si … si .. .¡SI!- Fixit grito finalmente como si una cubeta de agua fría relajara sus músculos, cuando el viscoso y caliente semen de Denny se vertía dentro suyo, dándole una suave sensación de relajación, por fin después de tantas horas su válvula se relajaba, incluso con el miembro del humano aun dentro. Denny por su parte tuvo que luchar unos momentos más en lo que su miembro estuvo libre, hasta que por fin pudo dejarse caer a un lado del pequeño mecanismo sin aplastarle.

En toda la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos, Denny no dejaba de sorprenderse con la forma en la que los Cibertronianos enfriaban sus motores internos, incluso sin necesitar aire para vivir, era requerido para hiperventilarse.

A su edad esto era por más que un esfuerzo agotador, ya no era ningún joven de veinte años, aunque a su propio criterio aun tenía el "toque". Esto no evito que sus ojos lentamente quisieran cerrarse hasta que la voz igualmente cansada del Minicon le volvió a tener sus sentidos al cien.

-No puedo creer que los humanos hagan… estas cosas…- Su voz era quejosa y burlona pero no sonaba enojado, eso era un punto a favor del humano.

Denny no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario del Minicon. –Oh, te sorprenderías de lo que somos capaces…-

El mecanismo naranja presiono su rostro sobre la almohada para hundirse entre la suave tela. –Por primera vez desde que fui creado… No quiero saber…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si Bumblebee tuviera uñas las abría mordido pero a escases de ellas, mantenía las puntas de sus dedos entre sus dientes totalmente preocupado por el humano y el Minicon.

Sideswipe se acerco y puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Tranquilo Bee… Denny dijo que se encargaba, probablemente sea algo sin importancia.-

-Si comandante, seguro solo es una pequeña reparación menor. Solo Denny puede repararlo a él, nosotros no podríamos hacer nada- confirmo la femme.

-¿Pero si algo grave paso? ¡Fixit sonaba como si Denny le estuviera masacrando con un bisturí o algo peor!- dijo el bot amarillo en medio de su pánico. –El no es Cibertroniano, y si corto un cable crucial, o manipulo de mala manera su Spark!?- la sola idea le hiso poner la piel de gallina (metafóricamente) –¡Suficiente! ¡Grimlock abre el techo!-

Grimlock quien llevaba una sonrisa de emoción por el solo hecho de destruir, levanto sus manos pero antes de lanzar un arañazo al techo metálico, Sideswipe y Strongarm le detuvieron.

-¿Sabes que comandante?... porque no usted y Grimlock van y toman una buena taza de energon caliente para relajarse…- Strongarm hiso una señal con la cabeza para que Grimlock se llevara a su líder lejos.

-Si… Strongarm y yo nos mantendremos con los ópticos y receptores de audio bien abiertos por si algo pasa aquí- Sideswipe dio su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora conforme el Dinobot parecía llevarse a jalones al paranoico bot amarillo.

Una vez perdido de vista, Sideswipe y Strongarm solo podían burlarse de lo paranoico que era su líder, sin imaginar lo que realmente pasaba dentro de las paredes del remolque.

* * *

Dejen Reviews sin quieren mas fics de esta pareja.


End file.
